


you burn my ears with your magic voice

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Mild Horror, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Harry comes back from death, and Ginny doesn’t love him anymore. Not likethatanyways. Not the way she’s supposed to.
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	you burn my ears with your magic voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



> for [sapphic stocking stuffers](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/25483.html), come join us \o/
> 
> title from kyla la grange's vampire smile

Harry comes back from death, and Ginny doesn’t love him anymore. Not like _that_ anyways. Not the way she’s supposed to. 

Harry comes back from death, a horcrux lighter, and all Ginny can think is, oh. 

(They still get married.)

.

Harry can’t have children, the healers are very firm that it’s his fault. He also doesn’t seem to be aging, like a memory from a diary-

It isn’t enough. 

She tells him that, and Harry, sweet Harry, thinks she means children. He suggests adoption, surrogates, untested magical experiments, not-quite realization creeping in when she keeps shaking her head. 

She gives his ring back, tells him to keep the house. (It was his money, quidditch doesn’t pay that well, not yet anyways.)

.

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

It’s becoming a familiar offer, a year deep into being a divorcee and making a bigger name for herself in the quidditch world. She was even on a ‘most eligible witches of Britain’ list recently, and her younger self would have adored that. (If not the choices that led to it.) 

She turns, and the refusal dies on her tongue. She knows this pretty blonde well, remembers the keen envy when Harry pulled her out of a lake once. 

Her manners kick in slow, and she overdoes the enthusiasm, “Gabi! I haven’t seen you since the wedding, how are you?” 

“Good, good, yourself?” 

And Ginny can taste the lie, wants to snatch it out of the air and hold it over her. “Can’t complain, what’s your potion?”

“Sphinx’s snowball,” she says to the bartender, and Ginny thinks it suits her. Creamy, thick, coconut. 

There’s an awkward silence, only worsened by the loud crowd around them. Some guy yells a punchline about his wife being a hag, and she reminds herself of the morality clause in her contract, no creating a punchline. 

“So what have you been up to?” Ginny asks, wishes she could think of better small talk. 

But with Gabrielle’s smile, sharp and sardonic, she couldn’t truly wish it away. “Oh a little unemployment, a lot of chasing empty ideas, the dream really.” 

Ginny clinks their glasses together, leans in. “Tell me more.”

(There’s no excuse for constant vigilance to leave a child of war. Yet Ginny leans ever closer, wrapped up in Gabrielle’s words.)

.

Gabi moves into her apartment, a fresh wind of excitement and sunshine. She’s all that matters and Ginny is head over heels. She has to make sure Gabi stays, fills every day with joy.

They go flying together, they go on picnics, they go into the muggle world a handful of times, try out ‘raller coasters’. They go to the ocean, they go to the desert, they can’t stand still, can’t let this momentum catch up with them. They run until their feet ache, scream until their voices leave them. They jump from planes like muggles, without parachutes, a broom clasped between them, a breath away from splintering at thirty meters from the ground when they finally climb onto it. 

They are everything, a pair of twinned souls. 

They kiss beneath the setting sun, again under the moon, again at home, again, again, again. They kiss until her lips are past chapped, until it’s unclear where one mouth ends and the other begins. It’s unlike anything else, being with Gabrielle. 

Ginny feels whole.

.

The world started accelerating when Gabi sat beside her and ordered that drink, hasn’t slowed since. 

She isn’t stupid. No matter what the journalists say, or her teammates whisper, or her mother accuses. Ginny knows Gabi uses her allure on her. She doesn’t know precisely what kind of broken she is that she needs it, craves it so, but Gabrielle is the answer to every question she dares not ask.

Sometimes, Ginny pretends Tom never completely left her head. 

(It wasn’t _her_.)


End file.
